


Begin Again

by snoolatte



Category: VICTON (Band), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Anniversary, Coming Back, Exes, Kiss under the rain, M/M, i don't know how to tag this pls help me, just 2seung exes wanting to comeback on each other's arms, sharing of umbrella? again pls send help my poor ass can't tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26506243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snoolatte/pseuds/snoolatte
Summary: Seungwoo always visited the place where he and Seungsik decided to part ways, hoping that if he meet him there, their love that wilt for a long time will blossom again just like the morning sunshine.
Relationships: Han Seungwoo/Kang Seungsik
Kudos: 86
Collections: Challenge #6 — Under the Rain





	Begin Again

**Author's Note:**

> — thank you brevityworks for this is really a big challenge for me :'> i have no control over my writing yet i manage 1000 words yay! enjoy reading!

“Are you going on that place again?” Seungyoun shouted from their shared kitchen with his toothbrush on his mouth.

“Well, it's on the 9th of November Youn, I have to.” Seungwoo said plainly, tying his shoes.

“But buddy it's raining so hard? And for fuck sake it's been like four years since you and Seungsik decided to split up, why are you still holding on?”

And that rang some of Seungwoo's bell. Well, sadly the latter male was right. It was already been four years since the last time he saw his former lover after they decided to part ways and Seungwoo still a desperate man holding on a tiny bit of hope that if he keeps on visiting that place where their love blossoms wither for the first time, he would have a chance to make it bloom again.

In which today isn't an exception for those visiting, especially that this day marks their supposedly 6th year anniversary.

Seungwoo only stood up didn't respond to his bestfriend whining and grabbed the nearest hoodie around that not quite sure if it was his or Seungyoun's. He has some important things to do and could figure out that next time. He then glances his bestfriend who's still have a toothpaste bubble on the corner of his lips to bid some goodbyes.

“If you get sick, I will never nurse you! Remember that!” Seungyoun shouted before Seungwoo finally disappearing from behind their door.

It took Seungwoo a lot of penny on his wallet for a cab to get there, thankful for the almighty above for letting the rain stopped too, or that's what he thought.

He was reminiscing his gold and treasured memories with his former lover when the raindrops started to pour again.

“I guess the heaven is on my side today.” He smiled bitterly as he opened his palm and let the tiny water droplets from the sky hover his hands. He looked around the place with a wave of nostalgia washing him away along with a churning of his stomach before glancing up with a sigh. The droplets was now hitting his face.

“I miss you so much, Seungsik.” He whispered before dragging his head back down with some tears along with the tiny rain.

He was standing on the same spot where he decided to let go of his lover four years ago. It was the most regrettable experience if he would tell. Yes, it was his fault for leaving Seungsik behind, if his pride wasn't eating him alive and did listen to him that day, they would have a better and happy ending.

But sadly it wasn't the case, now he's back again on the place where his love died hoping for a little miracle to happen. Seungwoo was still hoping, that one day he could have Seungsik back to his arms and begin everything again.

He then fished his phone from his pocket and then proceed to dial Seungsik's number in the hopes that he would get the confidence to talk.

After three rings, the other line picked up making Seungwoo feeling a bundle of nerves on his stomach. He heard a familiar voice from the other end line, the voice he'd been longing for so long.

_“Hello?”_

Seungwoo closes his eyes shut. He was looking for an inspiration to answer back yet just in time when he was about to, a bling sound suddenly replace indicating that he's phone was running out of battery.

He panics and even sat devastated on the side of the road not giving any care on people around as a crisp curse could be heard when he was trying to turn on his phone again. After two tries, a familiar opening could be seen on his screen making his heart jumped out in happiness, and just in time his phone turned on, a call from Seungsik made it's way to his screen almost jumping him to death. A booming sounds coming out from his phone could be heard around until it dies again.

“No! No! No!” He said, almost slipping his phone out of his hand trying to turn it on again but no use. He could feel the rain was pouring hard as a stream of tears was flowing down his cheeks. He lost his only chance to talk to Seungsik again.

The rain continue to flood but why Seungwoo feels like it stopped?

He then looked up, only to meet the guy of his thoughts straight on his eyes with a black umbrella on hand.

“So you're the one who keeps on calling me everyday huh?”

Seungwoo stood up, shaking from both the coldness and nervousness “Seungsik! I can explain...” He was fidgeting, hand gripping hardly on his phone.

“Uh... You know, as you can see...” he sighed, “I—I'm sorry. I mean yeah, for everything. I wanted to say sorry. I'm an asshole for hurting you back then. I'm sorry if this bothers you so much, but you know I just missed you, a lot.”

Seungwoo was in shambles, and that's for sure.

 _“I miss you....”_ Seungsik whispered.

“Look, you know—wait what?!”

“I said I miss you too. Even if I tried to get mad at you, I can't! Even many years had passed I still can't, that's because I still love you, you idiot.”

Seungwoo blinks staring right into Seungsik's eyes. “What do you mean...”

He could feel Seungsik's cold hands hovering his, pulling him closer under his umbrella, small smile appeared on his thin lips. “After all this years Seungwoo, it's still you. It's always been you...”

“So...” he pointed himself and to Seungsik and could feel that the latter male was now inches away from his face.

“Could we just give ourselves another chance and begin again?”

Before Seungwoo could respond a pair of lips was now hovering his with a cold hands trapping his cheeks for a hot kiss under the rain. His heart feels so full.

_Yes babe, let's begin again._

**Author's Note:**

> edited: since authors were revealed, feel free to talk to me — [twitter](https://www.twitter.com/snoolatte) | [curiouscat](https://www.curiouscat.qa/snoolatte) also i hope you enjoy reading this


End file.
